


Pearl

by JCOBryan1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charms Class (Harry Potter), F/M, erotic dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCOBryan1990/pseuds/JCOBryan1990
Summary: Charms Class had a few surprises that day for Pansy Parkinson.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Paneville





	Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Paneville_November 2020 
> 
> Prompt Used: Pearl

PEARL

Pinned against the door. Lips on her neck. Shirt opened. Bra pulled below her breasts. Skirt wrapped around her waist. Knickers discarded and ruined beyond washable repair. Hands on her thighs hoisting her higher. Long fingers slipping over her soaking core.

“Ahhh!” the sound more of a sigh then from surprise.

Lower, he was moving lower. Higher, her leg was moving higher. He flung it over his shoulder.

“So ready,” his words were a mere whisper on her upper thigh just before his lips nipped at her creamy flesh.

“Yes.” Came her plea.

“Ahhh” her deep blue eyes were suddenly locked onto his darker gaze.

He opened her fully to his hungry stare, “My sweet pearl.”

* * *

Gasping aloud as the tip of his tongue slowly slid over her wet core capturing the bundle of nerves in is lips, “Neville!”

Jerking awake, Pansy stared down at her Charms desk. She didn’t want to look up to find the class staring at her. She didn’t know if she had called out Neville’s name or just in her dream.

Leaning in Draco whispered, “Don’t worry, he didn’t hear you. When I saw you fell asleep, I cast a silencing charm.”

“You did?” she asked blushing.

“I’m right next to you, I heard, no one else. Your secret is as safe with me as mine is with you”

The two Slytherin friends both glanced in the direction of the front of the class where both of their crushes sat together, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger.

“We’re pathetic.” Pansy whined to her best friend.

Draco nodded then asked, “Are we pathetic because we lust after lions or because we can’t swallow our pride and just talk to them?”

“Yes.” Her simple response.

* * *

A few moments later, they looked to see Neville and Hermione standing before them, “Ahem.”

“Can we help you?” Draco drawled out as if he wasn’t as excited as Pansy at seeing the pair.

Hermione stated, “Yes, as it seems we were just partnered for the Charms project that was just assigned.” She pointed to the blackboard where the list of partners listed.

“We thought,” Neville continued, “it would be best to get a head start by sitting together to plan and schedule how to tackle the project.”

Draco casually stood and stated, “Why don’t we go to your desk Granger and let them,” pointing to Neville and Pansy, “work out their project, shall we?” He followed her to the front as Neville took the empty seat beside Pansy.

“I have to be honest I fell asleep. What is the project?” Pansy couldn’t take her gaze from his.

“Imbibing protection and curses in jewels. We choose a jewel, report on ten common curses and ten common protections, how they effect and are added to the jewel.”

“Any you prefer to work with? Seems a simple project.” She added to the conversation.

Running his tongue along his bottom lip, “Yeah, I prefer pearls.”

“Fuck me running.” Pansy silently mumbled.


End file.
